Rosemont life
by smexy
Summary: Hinata is starting high school.And is loved by a certin red head.
1. class

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! (Sad, but true)

Pairings: HinaGarra, and others!

**Rosemont life **

Hinata Hyuga walked down the street with her cousin Neji. She was starting

High school and is now attending Rosemont High School. Her cousin was a

Sophomore, only a year older than she was. Hinata looked around, there were

Kids walking with friends and laughing, having fun. She stared back at the pavement as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Neji glanced at his cousin than sighed,

" Hinata Sama, don't be nervous." Neji stared straight ahead to hide from staring at her surprised eyes.

" Y yes Neji san." Hinata was surprised by the comfort her cousin gave her. He usually wouldn't talk or look at her so that was surprising.

They continued to walk in silence.

Both entered the gates to Rosemont, Hinata's eyes grew big. The school was huge; it was blue and looked more like a private school. There were kids walking and running. Talking about summer break and catching up. Neji motioned her to fallow him to the office.

They picked up their schedule, Hinata smiled to Neji as he left her to find his classes and friends. Hinata looked down at the paper, she had science with kurenai. She walked off to find her class.

While walking she could not help but notice the swarm of girls chanting _"Sasuke" _the boy in the middle of the swarm looked about ready to kill. His hair looked like a ducks butt. She giggled to her self and walked on.

She made it to her class and slowly and carefully walked in. before she knew it someone crashed into her. She fell with a "oof"

" I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" A blond boy with cute blue eyes and whiskers helped her up.

"Y yeah. Thanks." Hinata smiled a shy smile.

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The blond held out his hand.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga." She took his hand and he swept her away to meet his other friends. Hinata could not help but notice how hyper the blond was.

" Hey guys, this is my new best friend Hinata Hyuga." Hinata looked at the group. There was a Girl with amazing pink hair, a blond girl with a ponytail, a chubby boy, someone sleeping, A guy and his dog, and last aqua eyes staring at her purple ones. She fell in those deep blue eyes and it seemed like forever until he turned his head.

"Naruto, it's to early for you to be yelling." The one who apparently was supposed to be asleep talked with a bored tone.

" Yeah! Did you take your medication this morning?" Said the boy with his dogs.

Everyone introduced themselves to Hinata with nice smiles and some gossip. The boy who she saw in the hall swamped by girls was walking towards them. His face was emotionless. His eyes stared dangerously at Naruto. Naruto backed up and hood behind Hinata. Hinata cheeks burned when his eyes turned to her.

" Little idiot! You think she'll save you? I don't think so." Sasuke darted forward but the bell rang just in time. Sasuke glared at the laughing blond.

" Don't worry Hinata. There always like this, you will get use to it soon enough." Kiba, the one with the dog, stated with a grin.

The class went by fast, the teacher was very nice and explained very well. Her next class was with Kakashi, math. She made her way down the halls and through students.

She entered the classroom to find that Sasuke, Naruto, and Garra. She shyly walked up to them,

" Hello." Hinata moved her eyes to the ground when Garra looked at her.

" Oh, Hinata you have this class too! That is so cool!"

" Settle down dobe!" Sasuke smirked when Naruto pouted.

" Teme!" Naruto shouted back. Which lead to more fighting and yelling. Hinata looked at them and sweat dropped. She turned around to find Garra staring at her.

" Hey, you want to hang out after school?"


	2. more class

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Sad but true

Parings: GarraHina, Sasunaru (if you don't like yaoi or boy love than this story is not for you.)

Warnings: May involve some bad words and really bad spelling…. Possibly!

_**Rosemont Life**_

Garra held Hinata's eyes with his deep aqua ones. Hinata couldn't look away from Him.

" So do you or not?" Garra's tone of voice was emotionless but on the inside he was sweating it. Hinata smiled at him and opened her mouth,

" Okay! After school right?" Hinata blushed when he smirked.

" That's right. We can go to my favorite tea shop." Before Hinata could make a comment Both Naruto and Sasuke started to ask embarrassing questions.

" Garra I didn't know you liked women! I always figured you were a Homo." Sasuke stated bluntly. Naruto also started to laugh.

" Garra you barely know her! How about we all go together so she can meet all our friends okay." Sasuke agreed with Naruto. Sasuke suddenly got this big evil smirk on his face.

"Naruto, you actually said something smart! I didn't think you had it in you." Naruto glared at Sasuke and made a leap for him but the bell rang and every one went to their desk. Naruto sat next to Hinata while Garra sat next to Sasuke. Naruto (being Naruto) pulled out a straw and wadded up small wet paper balls and started to spit them at the back of Sasuke's duck butt hair.

Hinata started to giggle a little while Garra ignored Sasuke's and Naruto's fight. The teacher had not come in yet and the kids started talking and soon it was a free talking zone.

" So Hinata," Naruto had stopped fighting with Sasuke, " Is Neji your brother or what?" Hinata was taken back by what Naruto asked.

" Well, actually he is my cousin." Hinata's cheeks became a tint of pink. Naruto had a "o" shape on his mouth. Garra and Sasuke were having their own little conversation.

Nod of the head. (Hey Garra)

Blink of the eyes. (Hello)

Grunt. (Emo)

"Tch…grunt." (Whatever Homo)

End of conversation

The door opened to revile a tall man with silver hair that seemed to defy gravity. He wore a mask that covered his left eye and mouth. In his hands he carried a little orange book.

" Hey! Sorry I'm late I was playing with this cute little dolphin." Kakashi walked to the bored and assigned the Homework. He then sat down and started reading the book.

The bell rang five minutes later and everybody took his or her time to get out of the classroom.

" Kakashi, you liar." Naruto said looking at his teacher. Kakashi didn't even look at the blond. Hinata couldn't believe what came out of Naruto's mouth.

" Hinata it's okay." Sasuke saw the surprise on Hinata's face. Hinata nodded her head.

They all left the classroom and headed in their own direction. Hinata's next class was Art with Orochimaru. (Creepy hu?) Hinata walked down the halls and noticed the big swarm of girls again. Just incase, Hinata avoided them.

Hinata entered the room and right away spotted a girl with pink Hair and the boy with his dog sitting. Sakura noticed Hinata when she came into the class and started to wave at her. Hinata walked over timidly and kept her eyes on the floor.

" Hey Hinata. You have this class too." It was more a statement then a question." Hinata smiled at Sakura to show how friendly she was. Sakura smiled right back at her and motioned for her to sit between Kiba and her.

" Oh, Hey Hinata! You want to pet Akamaru?" Kiba zipped down his jacket to see a cute little white dog. The bell rang before she could answer, and Kiba swiftly zipped back the jacket. The teacher had long hair and discolored skin. He resembled a snake in a way.

"Hello class. This will be no walk in the park!" Orochimaru stared at the class with a smirk. He turned around and wrote what they would be doing for the week. Hinata felt intimidated by this teacher, but kept it to her self.

The rest of the day went by fast; she had lunch with Naruto's friends. She enjoyed talking to Garra even though he didn't say much. Naruto informed his friends on the plans for after school. Everybody seemed excited to know that Garra was the one who planned it out.

Neji came into the cafeteria and spotted his cousin right away, only because Naruto and Sasuke were fighting. (Again) He looked at whom she was sitting with and his eyes went wide at the site of Garra.

Neji smirked and walked to a table that contained a girl with two buns in her hair and a guy with a soup-bowl hair cut. He started to speak with them and then they smiled too.

I want to say sorry. I deleted "Swept away" I didn't think of the people who read it.

_If you want I will write and finish the story. Thank you all who have reviewed my two stories I thank you!_


	3. gym surprise

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!

Pairings: HinaGarra, sasunaru and others. Later of course

Warnings: Naruto and Sasuke! If you do not like boy with boy please leave!

OH! Thanks for your reviews!

Rosemont life

Hinata started to pack up her stuff. She just had music with Asuma, who smoked…a lot! She got up and left out the door with a sigh. She looked at her schedule and frowned. Her next class was PE with Gai. She walked into the gym and looked around, the bleachers were out so she sat down. There were few people but a lot started to come in as she sat.

" HINATA!" Hinata flinched. The voice came out of nowhere. She spotted a flash of orange then a bundle of Naruto was behind her.

"Naruto?" Hinata was blushing madly at the contact. Just then Sasuke came into the gym dripping wet. He stared to walk up the stadium towards Hinata.

"Ah! Hinata save me! PLEASE! Oh my GOSH!" Hinata was so confused at Naruto and to scared to say anything to Sasuke. Sasuke slowly walked in front of Hinata and smirked.

" Hinata," Sasuke said in a sweet candy voice that made girls faint left and right, " Please move." Hinata looked into Sasuke's dark coal eyes. She started to panic but was saved by the bell.

"Naruto you lucky dog." Naruto came out from behind Hinata and smiled. Hinata sat between Naruto and Sasuke due to the fact that Sasuke would jump him if they sat close to each other.

A teacher with a green body suit and a sup bowl hair cut came in the gym. He smiled wide and then that is when it happened! Hinata's most hated class.

" Hello my youthful students! My look at all your excitement to get started!" Everybody looked disgusted and shocked at the same time. Hinata felt dizzy just watching him jump and down like a little kid. His **THING** would jump and down with him too. Hinata felt disgusted.

" Hinata are you okay?" The blond was patting her back.

" Yes, thankyou Naruto san." Hinata smiled at Naruto and then glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke was glaring at her. Hinata looked away from him to the floor.

"SASUKE! Stop it. Leave Hinata alone." Naruto started to yell at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smirk. Naruto jumped onto Sasuke and both started to wrestle (witch went unnoticed by the teacher) Sasuke pinned down Naruto and smirked.

" I win." Sasuke bent down to Naruto their lips parted. Naruto started to blush. He closed his eyes and waited for IT to come. Sasuke bent down to Naruto's ears and

"DOBE" Naruto's eyes opened wide. Sasuke got off of Naruto and Sat next to a shocked looking Hinata. Sasuke patted Hinata's head, as a way to tell her "It's okay".

Hinata was sent to the locker room with girls. Her locker was 232. There was a blond girl with four sets of piggy tails next to her locker. The girl turned around and smiled.

" Hello, you must be a freshmen." It sounded more of a statement. Hinata nodded her head just in case.

" I'm a senior and one of my brothers is a junior and the other is a freshmen too. OH! Sorry I'm Temari." The girl stuck out her hand. Hinata smiled and took it.

" I'm Hinata Hyuga." Temari's eyes widened a little. Hinata tilted her head in a cute manor. Temari squealed and hugged Hinata to death. Hinata blushed at the contact.

" So you're related to Neji Hyuga?" Temari started to put on her clothes.

" Yes, He's my cousin." Hinata had finished dressing. After that was said there was mostly silence between them. Hinata walked back out of the gym and noticed a piece of orange by a corner. Curious Hinata walked towards it. When she hit the corner she couldn't believe what she saw. She quickly turned and went backwards back to the gym.


	4. Teashop

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or cast

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Naruto or cast! (If I did I would be rich!)

Parings: HinaGaara sasunaru and others!

Warnings: Once you read you will know.

Oh I was informed that the way I spelled Gaara was wrong. I had spelled it Garra, sorry about that.

Hinata sat in the gym spacing out. Something sat next to her, which brought her back to earth. It was a boy or was it a girl? Hinata smiled at the new comer and the "person" smiled back.

" Hello, I'm Haku. Sorry if I'm evading your space but I saw you and figured you must be nice." The person smiled timidly at her.

" Oh, I'm Hinata, it's nice to meet you." Hinata was blushing. Someone was walking towards Haku, he was tall and muscular and had short black hair. He glanced at Hinata then at Haku. Haku smiled at the man and waved.

" Zabuza, I was getting worried that you weren't coming." Haku sounded like he was in love. Zabuza only looked at him with amusement in his eyes.

" Come on. We'll talk over this way." Hinata started to space out again but Haku waved a goodbye and followed Zabuza to some place. Hinata spotted Sasuke and Naruto coming this way. She started to shift in her seat and they were getting closer.

" Hey Hinata! Been waiting long?" the blond boy was racing towards her. Hinata was blushing and she couldn't help but think of what she saw.

_Flashback:_

Hinata walked out of the gym and spotted something orange. Curious she walked down the hall to towards the orange. When she hit the corner what she saw shocked her. Naruto was pinned agents the wall by non-other then Sasuke Uchiha.

_Hinata's eyes went wide as Sasuke brought himself close towards the quiet blond. Hinata ran out before she saw anything else. She had a slight shiver of pleasure go up her back._

End

Naruto sat right next to Hinata and hugged her. Sasuke twitched which went unnoticed by everyone. Hinata decided to forget what she saw and keep it hidden for all times behind some unknown place in her brain!

After gym class Hinata stumbled in her last class of the day. Gai had killed his students with the talk of youth and killing sport of running. (Well actually I like running but for some reason my friends don't!)

For her last class, little Hyuga had free period. She walked into the classroom and was greeted with shouting.

" HINATA!" the friends that she made in first period were all they're in one classroom. They all called her over and she felt like she knew them forever. Temari was there too and greeted her with a smile.

" So Hinata, your related to Hyuga Neji right?" Hinata looked at the awaiting faces on her new friends.

" Yes, He's my cousin." Hinata looked at the now pleased faces.

" Sorry if we made you uncomfortable." The girl with the pink hair smiled at her. Some of her friends patted her head of he back.

Everyone sat around a huge table talking about events that happened over summer. Hinata sat next to Gaara, they talked about themselves a little. Hinata figured out that Gaara was Temari's little brother and that Konkuro was related to both Gaara and Temari.

The bell rung indicating that school was over. Gaara looked over at Hinata and then his friends.

" You guys ready?" Gaara asked. Everybody nodded except Naruto.

" No, We have to wait for Haku, Zabuza, and Shino!" Everybody looked at the blond in a "oh" state. They waited for the three for about two minutes, then the door opened and all left to the little teashop.

They all entered the little teashop. It was painted a dull light green and the tables were small and so they all split up into little groups. Inside it smelled like jasmine tea mixed with a sweet smell.

Garra, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sat at one table. Kiba, Ino, and Shikamaru sat in one table far from the others. Temari, Haku, Zabuza, and Shino sat behind Hinata's group.

Sakura was sitting a little to close to Sasuke in Hinata's opinion. Naruto seemed to be twitching a little. Garra was staring at the menu he glanced at her. Hinata felt embarrassed that she had been caught glancing at him.

" Oh Sasuke! Why won't you go out with me?" Sakura started to cling to him. Naruto started to twitch with anger, after a while of this he got up and left. Sasuke tried to get up but Sakura had him tight.

" Naruto! Wait. Sakura let go of me! Dam Naruto." Sasuke dashed out of the teashop.


	5. punch!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto

Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto.

Parings: HinaGaara, only since I've been doing 2 much SasuNaru!

Warnings: Umm…Not sure!

--

Hinata looked at Gaara with confused eyes. He only stared at her. Sakura hadn't said anything; she was in her own little world. Most of their friends ran off with Sasuke and Naruto. The only ones that stayed were she, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Gaara.

" I kind of figured that would happen. But I didn't expect for Sasuke to be the running after him." Shikamaru moved to Hinata's table, as did the others. Hinata was shocked that Shikamaru had talked. Gaara glanced at Hinata's surprised face.

"His IQ is over 200." Gaara stated out. Hinata looked at him with even more shocked face. Gaara's lips were twitching to smile at her.

" I'm leaving. I'm going to go see In- I mean what's up with Naruto." Shikamaru got up lazily and left. Hinata looked at him with a new profound way. After that everyone was gone except Her and Gaara.

The quiet was really relaxing for Gaara and Hinata. Gaara turned his head towards Hinata and stared. Hinata felt His eyes so she turned and met his with hers.

They both stared into each other's eyes not blinking.

" I'm the champ at the staring contest so I would back down if I were you." Gaara voice was more playful then emotionlessly. Hinata smiled and only kept staring at him with her huge purple eyes.

" We'll see." Hinata stated boldly. Gaara only nodded his head.

They stayed like that for 20 minutes just staring. Gaara won (of course) and Hinata was cleaning her now wet eyes with a napkin. Gaara chuckled to himself and finished his cold tea.

--

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be closer then ever and Ino hooked up with Shikamaru. Gaara was feeling really conformable with Hinata and his mind would drift to her. He sometimes didn't like were his mind drifted to like the color of her lips and how soft they looked.

Neji would watch Hinata and Gaara sometimes. He could tell the change in Gaara and Hinata. Gaara didn't seem hard to approach while Hinata was bolder. Gaara had caught him staring a couple of times. He only would turn around again and ignored the stare.

" Neji." A girl with brown eyes and two cute little buns on her head spoke to him. Neji only nodded his head.

" Did you hear that there is a dance going on." Tenten said. She was excited. Neji glanced over at her; she was now talking to Lee about it. A smile was tugging at his lips.

Tenten and himself knew each other for Many years. He liked the girl and her buns, even the fact that she was obsessed with sharp objects. One time he made her mad and she chased him down with her collection of sharp objects. So he decided never to make her angry…At her home.

Gaara walked down the hall to his next class, he was late, he noticed Hinata was talking to some guy that was decent. He couldn't hear them but the guy looked sad. He guessed that Hinata turned him down. The guy looked up fast and pinned Hinata to a wall.

" Get off of me!" Hinata screamed, "Gaara!" Gaara sprinted down the hall and punched the guy in his face. Blood and a tooth splattered the wall. Hinata slid down the wall to the floor. She was shaken and was crying. Gaara looked down at her shaking form.

" Hinata, are you hurt." Hinata looked up at him and shook her head. Gaara patted her head. Hinata flung herself onto him and refused to let go. The guy was unconscious and laid their forgotten. Some people came out to what all the commotion was about. Neji looked at the site in front of him, his cousin was latched onto a kid with amazing red hair. Neji walked over to them,

" What happened to my cousin?" His voice was full of anger. Gaara stared at him for a moment.

" That guy over there was harassing her." Gaara pointed to the guy that was now waking up. Neji smirked, and walked over to the guy. He looked down with a smile and started to kick the guy. Once Neji was satisfied he walked back to a shocked Gaara and Hinata. He smiled and walked back to his class.

Hinata finally let go of Gaara.

" Thankyou Gaara!" Hinata bowed her head. Gaara was blushing.

" So Hinata? Is anyone taking you to the dance on Friday?" Gaara stared at the wall (witch was covered with blood) Hinata looked up at him.

" No." Hinata cheeks were now streaked with dry tears. Garra turned to look into her lavender eyes.

" If you want I don't mind taking you." Hinata smiled and nodded. They stayed like that for a while. A teacher walked by and stared at them.

" You two should be in class." Then walked over to the boy that was bloodied up. Looked down and started to laugh. She stepped over him and continued down the hall.


	6. random kissing

Disclaimer: I do NoT own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do NoT own Naruto! (I'm crazy)

Pairings: YOU should no most of them…I think…

Warnings: …

Hinata stood in the middle of her friends. They all were staring in disbelief. Hinata had her eyes glued to the ground and a red face.

" So Gaara asked you to the dance?" The blond girl, Ino, asked again just to make sure she was hearing right. Hinata nodded to confirm. All the girls squealed. Hinata covered her ears to drown out the loud noise. Once everyone was settled Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten (who became friends with Hinata because of Neji) all sat down.

" Okay now that we all know who we are going to the dance with we need to find dresses!" Temari started. Tenten looked like she didn't like that idea.

" It's only for one night Tenten! Would it kill you? I think not!" Ino said laughing. Sakura started to laugh with Ino.

" Shut up you guys!" Temari was getting irritated. Nobody wanted a irritated Temari so the shut up quickly.

" Good! Now whose house to spend the night at?" The all looked at each other then started to grin. Their heads turned slowly to the girl who had not spoken yet.

" My house?" Hinata stared at them with big purple eyes and tilted her head to one side. Temari squealed and hugged Hinata in a death grip. The others tried to get Temari off before Hinata lost all air supplies.

It was settled, The girls were staying at Hinata's House this week! (Poor Hinata.)

Gaara sat on his couch with Sasuke Naruto, Neji, and Lee. They sat there in quiet except for Naruto and Lee.

" MY what youthful friends what brings us here?" Lee was jumping on the couch and talking to Naruto about youthful flowers.

" Well our little emo friend has a date to the dance." Sasuke said in a monotone way.

Gaara gave him a death glare that would have killed you with one glance if you were not a Uchiha. The others had hood their eyes from the glare they new that was coming.

" Sasuke I'm not emo. Unlike me you're a homo." Gaara voice was emotionless as usual. The way that Gaara had said it made Naruto burst into laughter. Sasuke looked at the blond.

" What are you laughing at you're a homo too." Naruto stopped laughing.

" Oh yeah." Everybody sweat dropped. Sasuke brought his lips down on Naruto's. The blonde's blue eyes closed and kissed back with equal force. Sasuke started to lick Naruto's bottom lip for entrance, which was granted.

Sasuke plunged into Naruto's mouth, swirling his tongue with Naruto's.

The other two boys stared at them with slight irritation and shocked faces. Lee on the other hand started to cheer for them.

Hinata after school went home to clean up her room and to inform her father and sister that they were going to have company for the rest of the week. (It's Tuesday)

Neji walked out of his room to find Hinata cleaning up. He stared at her and then courteously walked behind her. He waited for her to notice him but she didn't so he spoke.

" Hinata, I here you are going to the dance with Gaara." Hinata was startled at the newcomer. Hinata looked at Neji and smiled a true smile.

" Yes I am." Hinata said and continued her work. He stood there watching her for a moment then spoke again.

" Why are you cleaning?" Neji looked out the window. His eyes popped out of his head and jumped Hinata.

" You didn't tell me Tenten was coming!" Neji pinned her down. Hinata was giggling at her cousin. Neji was read in the face.

" I thought you new. She is your best friend of should I say soon to be sister in law. Neji's face turned a brilliant shade of red.

" Shut up!" Neji got up and ran to his room, to do what? I'll never no.

Hinata got up from her floor and looked at her room one more time. She dashed off to the front door and opened it. There was Tenten her fist raised high to knock on the door.

" Hi Tenten! Neji has been waiting for you," Hinata giggled. Tenten looked at her and smiled. Hinata walked Tenten to Neji's room and left her there with whatever fate had planned.

Hinata dashed back to the front door, A loud banging occurred on her front door. She figured it to be Temari, who else would bang like that.

The purple head opened the door, to her surprise it wasn't The tomboy Temari but an out of breath red head!

Tenten knocked lightly on Neji's door. She heard feet coming towards the door. Then loud bangs on the door, She knew that must have been Temari. Neji's door opened slightly ajar, a sign as to say come in.

She walked in slowly and carefully. Neji closed the door behind Tenten and pinned her to the wall. She was not scared at all of Neji, She looked into his eyes and his into hers. There lips only centimeters apart.

Out of nowhere a screams emerged. Tenten and Neji ran out of the room and down stares to find the most shocking scene ever thought possible!


	7. more kissing and shocking

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! (How sad is that)

Parings: Some, some more!

Warnings: not really sure…

Tenten was staring at the most shocking thing in her life! Gaara and Hinata were French kissing. Neji was so shocked that he fainted. Not only that there was an unconscious Sai lying on the floor.

Sakura, Ino, and Temari were the ones that had screamed. Gaara and Hinata stopped for air and latched on to each other again.

" Take it in a room please!" Sakura screamed. Ino and Temari both nodded their head in agreement. Hinata slowly pushed Gaara towards the stairs and both stepped on an unconscious Neji.

" What happened in this room?" Tenten asked once the two lovebirds disappeared.

_Flash back: Hinata dashed back to the front door, A loud banging occurred on her front door. She figured it to be Temari, who else would bang like that. _

_The purple head opened the door, to her surprise it wasn't The tomboy Temari but an out of breath red head! _

" _Hinata I … has anyone came over besides me?" Gaara was trying to contain his breath. Hinata looked concerned about the red head. _

" _Only Tenten." Gaara looked relieved at her words. _

"_GAARA I LOVE YOU" In the distance ran Sai another friend of Naruto's. He had a resemblance towards Sasuke but was not related. Hinata looked confused. _

_Gaara knew what was coming; he grabbed Hinata by the waist and started to kiss her. The purple head girl closed her eyes and kissed Gaara back. He pushed his tongue into her and her eyes snapped open but then closed. _

_Sai looked at the two kissing and fainted. His head hit the door and blood had started to flow. Ino, Temari, and Sakura decided to come at this time._

_All three started to scream at the sight of blood (well actually just Sakura and Ino. Temari was more like " cool") That's when Tenten and Neji ran down._

_END _

Tenten just rolled her eyes and started upstairs, not bothering to step over Neji. (She stepped on him) So did all the other girls when they went upstairs to fallow Tenten.

They left poor Sai and Neji down satires. Hinata's father came in the door and saw the two unconscious guys on his nice clean floor.

" How many times do I have to tell you Neji? Stop playing ninja on my nice clean floors!" Hinata's father grabbed Sai and through him out the door and then grabbed Neji and kicked him sky-high.

Hinata had finally let go of Gaara. They stared at each other for a while. But Tenten burst into her room along with her friends.

" Hinata and Gaara! Finally done hu?" Tenten smiled. Gaara looked up at her with a deadly glare but was protected by them. (Neji gave good death glares.) Tenten glared back. Just then Neji flew into the room blood every where.

" What happened to you?" Tenten looked concerned. But before he could answer Hinata's father burst into the room as well. Neji jumped out the window followed by his uncle and a mad Tenten.

" Random much?" Ino said. Sakura, Gaara, and Hinata all agreed. Gaara got up from Hinata's bed.

" Well I'll see you tomorrow sexy" Gaara had the most suave voice ever. Hinata blushed madly. The red head smirked and left a red Hinata and shocked Ino and Sakura.

While walking down He could hear squealing. Gaara walked out of the house over a bump and was off the Hyuga's estate. Her house was white and huge. And to think tomorrow was only Wednesday. Gaara smirked, poor Neji.


	8. Who is that teacher!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (I want to cry, Why must I remind my self about this.)

Parings: Bleh!

Warnings: Me talking about Elliot legs! Lol, just kidding.

A/N: I want to thank all that read this story When I looked at the status and saw lots of reviews I started to choke. On what you may ask, It was… AIR! Anyway thank you sexy people!

Neji sat around an old style table. It contained a very cute girl with buns, A girl with pink hair (I wonder), A blond with blue eyes, a tomboy, his cousin, uncle, and the little kid.

Hinata's father would glance at Neji with daggers then return to eating rice. Neji sat the farthest away from him. Neji glanced at Hinata but turned quickly remembering what had happened just a few hours ago.

He stared at Tenten, the way she held her chopsticks made Neji Smirk. Tenten felt his eyes on her and blushed. He kept on staring like that for another good ten minutes. Tenten couldn't take it anymore she grabbed a knife and threw it like a shuriken. It Neji's shirt and pinned him to the wall.

Hinata's father looked at Tenten with approval.

" Tenten that was impressive. You are able to marry my nephew if you wish to." He bowed his head towards her. She blushed and gave an strange nod. Neji was blushing but then smirked to himself. He pulled out the knife and resumed eating.

All the girls walked back to Hinata's room (except Tenten) They all sat in a circle talking about what they would were and were to go shopping and to get there hair done. They were going to grab Naruto on the way. It was getting late and Tenten had not yet returned.

" What do you think is taking so long?" Ino stated out randomly. Temari smirked which gave Hinata the chills.

" I bet anything that Tenten and Neji are doing the nasty." Everyone in the room went silent. One brave soul broke the silence that had fallen like a Vail.

" The Nasty?" Ino said in a quiet voice. Temari smirked even wider.

" Yes, the nasty." She replied. Everyone gathered closer to Temari as kids do when a good story is about to unfold.

" The Nasty! It's when two people get all warm and fuzzy in side. The first step is kissing, then rolling around and kissing then they start to peal of all clothes and then…" Just then Tenten kicked open the door.

" What the Hell are you telling them?" Tenten raised her fists towards Temari. Ino started to laugh then everyone joined in.

Gaara sat out side his window, looking up at the moon. His eyes were blue aqua and they wee in deep thought. He smiled to himself and got up. He disappeared into the night.

Hinata went to school hoping to find Gaara. She found him staring at some art in an empty hall. The painting was of a vampire with blood coming out of his mouth, also in his arms laid a dead women. She looked like she was at peace.

Gaara turned his head, he smiled a perverted smile full of love. She blushed when their eyes met.

" I painted this last term." Gaara kept his eyes on her. Hinata's eyes wondered back to the painting. The painting infatuated her; the strokes and color amazed her.

Gaara wrapped his arms around the girl and gently placed her against the wall. He brought his lips gently down onto hers. He pressed his body on to hers. He pushed into Hinata with his tongue. Hinata moaned into the kissed.

Sadly for them there was a door. That door opened to show two sweaty teachers after the Nasty. Hinata and Gaara stared in disbelief.

Naruto ran down the hall in search of a certain duck butt. He was always easy to spot. Naruto happened to notice a certain red head and purple head making out. What's more is that he saw two teachers coming out of the closet. His eyes went wide and his mouth hung opened. He dashed towards Sasuke to tell him the news.

Sasuke had just dogged the girl population of the school. In the distance he noticed an orange streak coming straight at him. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. The orange streak tackled him to the ground it straddled his hips. Sasuke looked up to see an overly cute out of breath Naruto. Sasuke flipped him over and placed his mouth by the blonde's ear.

" I believe I am on top cutie." Sasuke purred in Naruto's ear. It sent shivers of pleasures up the blonde. Naruto jerked up once he got his mind straight.

" Teme I will so be top! Anyway we'll talk about that later! While I was watchi um… I mean noticing Gaara and Hinata making out I saw Kakashi and…and…and…!"

BRINGGGG before Naruto could say anything more the bell rang. Sasuke gave Naruto's Butt a squeeze and carried him into an empty closet for some fun.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, And Neji all watched Hinata and Gaara from behind the corner hall. The noticed Naruto, The closet door started to open. What came out were Two hot and sweaty teachers.

" The Nasty." Temari whispered. Ino and Sakura blushed. The others rolled their eyes. They noticed an orange flash away. The teachers walked out of the closet both male and sweaty with messed up clothes.

" Oh boy." The teacher with silver haired replied.


	9. Oh!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (I wish)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (I wish)

Parings: Hinata Gaara

Warnings: You know what, You tell me!

Out of the closet comes Kakashi and a brown cherry guy (well more like embarrassed guy)

" Iruka sensei?" they all screamed! Every one came out of hiding, which gave Hinata and Gaara the creeps. The guy was now blushing deep red. Kakashi had a cool look on him, like "AND"

" Well boys and girls we take our leave." Kakashi stated and pulled the young man away.

" How unexpected." Neji sighed. The rest agreed with a nod of the head. The bell rang to signify that class is about to start. The all departed to their first period class.

Hinata and Gaara walked together and sat next to each other. Sasuke and Naruto had not returned from their " fun." Gaara looked cool and collective but on the inside his heart was racing and his blood was on fire.

Gaara had not asked Hinata out yet. He was going to but the whole Kakashi and Iruka thing got in the way. He was desperately trying to think of a way to ask her out. So far he had nothing. Kakashi hadn't showed up yet so the class was wired up with energy (Well that is weird cuz usually my 1st period is never hyper more like dead)

Naruto and Sasuke came into the class followed by a red Kakashi. Sasuke looked pissed off while Naruto was in a dreamland. Kakashi wrote all the work on the board then flipped open his orange book.

Gaara looked up when an angry Sasuke sat down next to Hinata. Naruto sat next to the red head. Gaara scooted over a little closer to Naruto.

" What happened?" Gaara's voice actually had emotion. Naruto turned his head towards his friend.

" Well this is how it went down." The blond started.

_Flashback: _

_Naruto ran down the hall in search of a certain duck butt. He was always easy to spot. Naruto happened to notice a certain red head and purple head making out. What's more is that he saw two teachers coming out of the closet. His eyes went wide and his mouth hung opened. He dashed towards Sasuke to tell him the news. _

_Sasuke had just dogged the girl population of the school. In the distance he noticed an orange streak coming straight at him. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. The orange streak tackled him to the ground it straddled his hips. Sasuke looked up to see an overly cute out of breath Naruto. Sasuke flipped him over and placed his mouth by the blonde's ear._

" _I believe I am on top cutie." Sasuke purred in Naruto's ear. It sent shivers of pleasures up the blonde. Naruto jerked up once he got his mind straight._

" Teme I will so be top! Anyway we'll talk about that later! While I was watchi um… I mean noticing Gaara and Hinata making out I saw Kakashi and…and…and…!"

_BRINGGGG before Naruto could say anything more the bell rang. Sasuke gave Naruto's Butt a squeeze and carried him into an empty closet for some fun. _

_When Sasuke had him in the closet he started to kiss the blonde to death. He straddled his hips and rubbed against him in a rhythm. Naruto had lost control of his body. He would moan every time Sasuke kissed him and rubbed his hard. _

_Sasuke stuck his had inside his shirt to get a better feel of the blonde. When Sasuke reached his little bump He smirked into the kiss that he was giving the Naruto. Naruto's arched his back when Sasuke touched it. _

" _Naruto keep it down." Sasuke was messing with him. It just so happens that Kakashi sensei was walking by and he heard a voice coming from the closet. _

_He slowly turned the knob and there were two young boys making out. He sighed to himself as he looked into their shocked faces. _

" _You guys are skipping out on my lesson today?" Kakashi's eyes were dancing. _

" _Shut up sensei I saw you come out of the closet with Iruka sensei. My dad!" Kakashi was taken back by this kid. He motioned them froward and they both followed Kakashi. _

" _Fine I wont report you If you wont report me. Deal?" Kakashi turned his head to a bloody wall that had not been cleaned yet. He saw the white tooth implanted in the wall. _

" _Fine." They both said. _

_END_

" And that is what happened." Naruto smiled. Gaara looked at him puzzled. Then nodded his head and sat waiting for the bell to ring.


	10. Fair time!

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto! (I can dream can't I)?

Parings: Yummm!

Warnings: Me duh!!

Hinata walked home with her friends. Tomorrow was the day that they were going shopping. They all had been talking about it since they got to Hinata's house. Yesterday was an over excitement but today went somewhat normal. Except for the Kakashi and Iruka thing was a little unexpected.

" So Hinata, are you going out with my little brother now?" Temari was smiling at how it made her blush.

" No, he hasn't asked me." Temari looked disappointed. They continued along until they hit Hinata's house. They all entered, Neji was sitting down with Sasuke and Gaara.

" How did you guys get hear before us?" Tenten asked in surprise. They all looked at us and smirked.

" We took the limo." Neji smiled at Tenten's expression. They all turned to Hinata, who backed away from them.

Naruto walked into the sitting room. He waved at the girls and sat on Sasuke who kicked him off. He landed with a thud on the floor and glared at Sasuke who in turn smiled at him.

" Fine! Evil teme." Naruto sat on the floor with his legs crossed.

" So what are you girls doing now?" Neji asked. The girls looked confused.

" Nothing I guess." Temari said. The boys looked at each other and smiled.

" How about we take you guys to a little fair that is today?" All the girls squealed and jumped for joy.

They called up Shikamaru, Lee, and Choji. They all headed out to the fair and then split up into small groups. Tenten and Neji went to the roller coaster. Ino and Choji went to the fun house, Temari and Shikamaru went to the games and Lee and sakura went for cotton candy. Hinata stayed with Gaara both walked down to the animals.

Hinata changed course when they smelled the animals, it was so horrible the animals looked dead. Gaara took her to the horror house. Gaara looked overly happy while Hinata started to freak. Gaara noticed Hinata's fear of going in there and stopped.

" Hinata we can go somewhere else if you want." Gaara smiled at Hinata.

" No, it's fine as long as I'm with you I think I can handled it!" Hinata looked to the ground and captured Gaara's hand into hers. Gaara blushed at what she had said.

They entered slowly, stepping cautiously. It was dark and then a tiny light you could see came on. They followed it and jumped when they felt the mist start to come. Then something flew in front of their faces.

Hinata screamed and tightened her hand on Gaara. He put his arm around her and they kept walking. Both started to hear moaning and some weird noises up ahead.

They kept walking froward and the noise was getting louder and louder. They turned the barley lit corner and both screamed out loud.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Gaara asked. Sasuke had himself safely between Naruto's legs. Their pants were loose around their waists and about to attempt The Nasty if you will.

Naruto scrambled to get his pants on right while Sasuke took his time as if to say " so what". All four continued on their way out of the freaky house. Naruto would cling onto an irritated Sasuke.

"The way out! Come on Hinata." Naruto and Hinata ran to the exit and ran into a lazy Shikamaru and a angry Temari.

" Hey you two slow down will you." Temari was annoyed but not at them more at the lazy bum really.

Sasuke and Gaara walked out of the house with bored expressions. The house wasn't as great as Gaara had hoped.

" I'm going for food, come on dobe you're the dessert." Sasuke licked his lips while Naruto blushed.

" TEME!" Naruto yelled out but followed none the least. Hinata and Gaara looked at each other then smiled.

" Come on lazy bum were going on the roller coaster!" Temari dragged Shikamaru away. Gaara took Hinata's hand and walked to the games.

Thy spotted Tenten and Neji playing bottle toss. And by the looks of it Neji had won Tenten a giant panda bear and new sharp objects (which he held on to)!

Gaara went to the water guns and asked Hinata if she wanted anything. She looked up and pointed to a huge teddy bear with hearts. Of course you know that he won first place because he is the guy in this story so he has to win.

"Thank you so much Gaara." Hinata squeezed it tightly. Gaara gently lifted up Hinata's chin and leaned in for a kiss. Something went zooming and hit Gaara in the face. Gaara glared at a Steaming Neji.

Thank God Tenten was there to pull him away. Gaara smirked and gently kissed Hinata. They continued to walk until a thing tackled Gaara.

" Gaara why don't you love?" A crying Sai was sitting on a shocked red head. It just so happens that Hinata's father was passing by with Hanabi (Hinata's younger sister)

His eyes met with Sai and a dangerous gleam passed by them.

" YOU! You stained my nice clean floor with nasty blood! Now die you floor ditier!" And just like that Sai ran off with a killer behind him.

Gaara got off from the floor and shook his head and grabbed Hinata's hand. Both walked off to continue there fun with the fair.


	11. shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Look like a ninja)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Look like a ninja)

Pairings: so smexy

Warnings: cross-dressing! Can you guess whom?

A/N hello again! My name is it is an honor to tell you that this story is almost at an end. Thankyou fans I love you all and will grabble at your feet not kidding!

Hinata and the other girls were tired from their fun last night. They were five minutes late to class. Their hair was a mess and was wearing no make up! (Tenten, Temari, and Hinata actually don't wear any!)

Naruto seemed to limp in a way. (Can you guess why) Sasuke would smirk every time he was with the blond.

Temari and Shikamaru both fell asleep at lunch so it was less noisy. Tenten went off with Lee and Neji.

The rest of the gang stayed in the lunchroom.

" Okay Naruto chan!" Sakura screamed. " You're going shopping with us girls!" Naruto snapped up but not without a little grimace from the pain.

" What? Why me and not Sasuke?" Naruto was panicking and Sasuke smirked even wider which freaked out Hinata and somewhat Gaara.

" Because Naruto it's obvious that you're the girl in the relationship." Naruto's jaw dropped and Sasuke was trying to contain his giggles.

" Shut up TEME!" Naruto was sobbing in the corner. Poor Naruto right? Don't worry he will get his revenge on Sasuke.

The day flew bye and school was finally over. The girls dragged Naruto to the mall kicking and screaming. They first decided to help Naruto find his outfit first.

They dragged him into every man's store but thought nothing looked good so they dragged him to a woman's store while he wasn't looking.

" Naruto put this pretty orange dress on." Hinata smiled. The dress was strapless with sparkles on were the boobs are suppose to be. It was long and fitted Naruto so well. Naruto came out red in the face.

" Aww Naruto so cute. You actually look like a girl." Tenten said. All the others agreed. They bought him a wig and some jewelry that went well with dress.

Hinata found a light lavender dress that was short and spaghetti straps. It had glitter in the shape of flowers.

Ino found a dark blue dress that reached the floor. It tied around the neck and exposed her back.

Temari found a yellow dress that went up one leg and had green designs. It was two straps.

Sakura found a strapless pink dress that was knee high and had red flowers in it.

Tenten was being difficult because she wanted to wear pants. But the girls found a dress for her instead. It was a Chinese dress that had two slits up her legs. It had A huge dragon holding a sword. The colors were red, blue. And white.

" Tenten you were more difficult then Naruto!" Ino complained. Tenten just stuck out her chin and kept walking.

In the distance was some boys hem that was not spying but just passing threw. Sasuke was slowly walking up towards Naruto. When he got close enough he pinched the little blondes butt. Naruto turned around so fast that Sasuke flinched.

" SASUKE TEME! What the hell?" Sasuke smirked and leaned down to catcher his lips. Naruto put his hand out to stop him.

" Ice-cream first sexy." Sasuke looked at him and smiled. The other boys caught up with the perverted Sasuke.

" Were you guys spying on us?" Tenten asked eyeing Neji. All the boys were looking at each other.

' No, of course not, we are looking for ourselves." Neji answered.

The girls seemed okay with that. Naruto and Sasuke wear making out again. Everyone stared for a second but then started to walk away. Naruto and Sasuke finished and followed " the runaways' to the ice cream shop.

" Hinata what flavor do you like?" Gaara smiled a handsome smile that made Hinata blush.

" Banana please." Hinata answered. Gaara nodded then ordered for her and himself. In Gaara's Head he was thing perverted things. _" If you like banana then you're going to love my banana." _Gaara smirked to himself then shook the thought out of his head. Neji was glaring at him but Tenten smacked him.

" You told him to get a girlfriend." Tenten whispered. Neji glared at her.

" Yeah a girlfriend not my cute little cousin!" Neji smiled and kissed her on her lips.

" What was that for Neji?" Neji smiled.

" I had an urge." He ordered their ice cream. Tenten was blushing from his kiss. She smiled and followed him to the seats. After that everyone went to Hinata's house.

Hinata's father was sitting down reading the newspaper. Everyone entered the house.

" Why the hell my house? You two have to many friends!" He pointed to the floor, " You little shit stains better not dirty my nice clean floor! Neji you better not play ninja or else I show you what a real ninja does!" With that said he went to his room never to be seen again in this chapter.

" Wow." Everyone said.

" Yeah he's touchy about his floors and hair." Hinata stated.

" I heard that Hinata!" Hinata gulped. The guys left (including Naruto) and the girls went to bed early so they wouldn't look like today. Hinata smiled in her dreams. Gaara and her wear getting married in a field of flowers.


	12. Morning surprises

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto! (If I did I would be old!)

Pairings: The magic sex god will take place!

Warnings: I can't really say.

Hinata woke up happy and well rested. She looked around her and smiled, her friends were still sleeping. She got up to get ready for the day at school. She heard the doorbell ring and went downstairs to answer it.

She quickly answered the big door. Her eyes went huge and a smile graced her lips. In front of her were five men caring white lilies.

" Are you Hinata Hyuga?" One of the men asked.

" Yes I am." Hinata stared at the flowers in awe. The man nodded his head and walked inside.

" Were do you want the flowers?" The same guy asked. Hinata pointed to the living room and the men migrated over. They placed them in a way that would look nice.

" Sign hear miss." Hinata grabbed the pen and wrote her signature. The guy gave her the card that went with it.

" Your one lucky girl. This type of flower is hard to buy this time of year." Hinata blushed. The men left and Hinata was about to open the envelope when

"AAWWW! HINATA. You did you get those from?" Her friends were now awake and running towards her.

" I was just about to find out." Hinata swiftly opened the envelope and grabbed the card.

It read: _My dear Hinata, _

_I know I have only met you this year. I remember when Naruto brought you over my heart skipped a beat. I stared at you and you stared back without fear or hatred. I was trying to deny that I had any feelings but I could never ignore your words. Before I knew it I was in love with you. I had a dream (I usually don't sleep) but I fell asleep and dreamed the most unbelievable dream. I will tell you the dream some day but not until it happens for real. I want you to think about what I had to say. _

_Love Gaara._

Hinata read it over twice and went tomato red. The girls were squealing and dancing around. Another knocks on the door interrupted there dancing and Hinata opened the door. There was a guy standing there with a card in his hand.

" Are you Hinata Hyuga?" Hinata nodded her head the man held out the envelope.

It read:

_My dear Hinata I need to know something. Do you like chocolate or strawberries? This is quite important so sign which one you want and give it back to the gentleman please._

_Love Gaara _

Hinata signed the letter and gave it back to the man. The man went off in a rush.

" I didn't now my brother was a big softy!" Temari was blushing. Hinata smiled wide and walked back up satires with her squealing friends.

In the shadows was Neji. He wasn't spying but passing through, spying is being perverted which he wasn't. Or so you think. Neji swiftly like a ninja went back into his room.

On the other side of town was a nervous Gaara. He had been sweating this day.

" WHY did I send those flowers and that corny letter?" Gaara was battling his most inner self. He didn't sleep all night (Not like he ever does)

" She's going to think I'm a complete loser or something!" Gaara was pacing his room. He swore he was the reason why the electricity was on. He went back and forth in his room. He then collapsed on to the floor, which was bloody red like the wall in the school) He stayed there then ran to the kitchen to eat ice cream. He started to eat it.

" Oh god! What have I turned into? I'm fucking Gaara who brings terror into the land of sand!" Gaara through the ice cream into the freezer but took one last bite.

Five minutes later Gaara was back eating the ice cream. Not because he was nervous but it was his favorite flavor, cookie dough.

Gaara hopped into the shower and started to get ready for school.

Sasuke rolled over in his sleep he wrapped his arms obsessively around a soft alive object. The object moaned and tried to get up but Sasuke wouldn't lessen his grip. The object had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

" Sasuke get up." Naruto said still sleepy. Sasuke brought his lips to the blonde's bare back. He flopped Naruto over so that Duck butt was on top. Sasuke opened the blond legs and hit him straight in his precious.

" AHHHH! DAMMIT SASUKE!" Naruto was rolling around on the bed holing his thing. Sasuke was getting warm and fuzzy just watching the blonde. HE spread Naruto out and started THE NASTY.

Iruka in hearing Naruto's shouts ran up satires to see what his son was up to. When he got up and opened the door he was scared for life.

Sasuke was about to get inside Naruto but was interrupted. He stopped and Iruka ran out. Sasuke sighed and got off of Naruto.

" He ruined the moment. Dammit." Naruto started to giggle. Both started to get ready for school.

Shikamaru on the other hand had the most relaxing morning ever. He slept early and slept late. He got up and with out bothering to change walked to school and then fell asleep on his desk. ( Makes you wonder when the last time he changed)


	13. morning class

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto (I know we want to but…)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto (I know we want to but…)

Parings: Kiss my butt lol just joking around

Warnings: I can't put my finger on to it…

A/N I fainted in my chair when I saw how many reviews I had! I am still shocked. Yes thankyou so much! I kiss your feet.

Naruto and Sasuke arrived early at school and sat down at their desks. Sasuke was twitching all over and would glance at the blond who was talking to a Gaara. He was still horny for the blonde. Gaara seemed a little nervous, not that Sasuke cared or anything.

" Gaara you nervous about the dance?" Sasuke stared at the blonde with hungry eyes. Gaara flinched but no one saw.

" Are you?" Gaara asked. Sasuke took his eyes away from his bubble of sunshine to smirk at Gaara.

" NO." Sasuke returned his head to find no little bubble. His eyes looked right then left in search of the bouncing bubble. He noticed his blonde talking to a bunch of giggling girls.

Sasuke glared at the scene they had taken his little bubble away from him.

A shiver went up Naruto's spine and he turned to find a possessive Sasuke. His arms snaked their way around Naruto's torso. Sasuke bit Naruto's ear and then nibbled on it.

" Naruto you left me. I'm going to have to punish you." Naruto blushed at the comment.

" Sasuke stop being possessive with Naruto! Let him breathe." Ino said with a sigh. The girls all agreed with her. Sasuke only continued his torture with Naruto biting and licking.

Hinata smiled at Sasuke and Naruto they really did look cute together. Swiftly like a ninja Hinata took out her camera and snapped a shot of them. She had been taking pictures of her friends. She had caught Haku and Zabuza making out in the teacher's lounge. (Why there? Hmm…) She quickly took a picture and left them alone. She also took a picture of Neji and Tenten while they weren't looking. Tenten had her hair down while Neji had his up it was a once in a life time opportunity.

Hinata walked off to greet Gaara. Gaara saw her coming and his heart rate went up and his face had a hint of pink to them. Hinata smiled at him and his heart skipped out of his chest and onto the desk. Or so he thought it would.

Hinata stood in front of him and smiled. Hinata did the unexpected and jumped onto Gaara. Gaara was in shock at the contact but put his arm around her thin waist. They stayed like that for a while until Hinata Started to kiss him deeply.

They both separated for air. Gaara now hated the air, he mentally glared at it.

" Thank you so much Gaara. I really liked them, the flowers were beautiful." Hinata was still hugging him tight.

" Oh." Was all Gaara could say. Sasuke and naruto smiled and took their picture. Sasuke had swiftly taken her camera after he saw her take one of them and ran over to Gaara.

" Sasuke why didn't you buy me flowers?" Naruto pouted. Sasuke looked into those big blue eyes and smiled a sweet smile.

" Because there is no flower that can match your beauty… dobe." Naruto blushed pink then went red.

" Don't call me that TEME!" Naruto and Sasuke were fighting again. Hinata and Gaara were giggling along with their other friends.

Out of nowhere a person in black grabbed Naruto by the waist and dragged him off. Sasuke ran after the person in black.

" NARUTO! NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed. All their friends ran after Sasuke who was in pursuit of his bubble. Naruto was confused out of his mind.

The figure stopped to turn a corner but bumped a Haku. Haku would have fallen to the ground if it had not been for his boyfriend. Zabuza glared at the person in black.

The person in black shivered in fear and started to back up but Sasuke and friends blocked his get away.

" You knock down my boyfriend and don't even say sorry. Also what the HELL are you doing with Naruto?" The person dropped Naruto and fainted to the floor and yellow stuff dripped of his pants.

"EWWWWW!" Everyone said at once. Sasuke held Naruto possessively and started a make out session. Gaara walked over to the person he pulled the black mask off the head. His eyes went wide.

" Sai?" Gaara stared at the face for a second and then kicked him against the wall. The red head pulled Hinata back to class. Sasuke on the other hand started to punch and kick Sai. Blood started to pool around Sai and mixed with yellow.

" HAHA!! Mc Donald's" Sasuke stared at Naruto and smiled. A few teachers walked over to them. In their hands were cards. The first was a 10 The second was a 10 and the last was a 10. Sasuke smirked. _" A perfect score." _

The bell rang and everyone returned back to their first class of the morning. Sasuke Squeezed Naruto's soft round butt before sitting.

Hinata was so exited about the dance today. She kept glancing at Gaara with smiles and love.


	14. truth is oout!

Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto!

Parings: The wonderful love of teenagers.

Warnings: You should know by now.

The classes flew by fast and before they knew it the day was all done. It was time to get ready and party till you DROP! Hinata and her friends dragged a kicking and screaming Naruto to their house. Hinata dragged him through the front door and her father was sitting down reading a orange book that looked familiar.

" Is she clean." Her father asked, " I don't want you dragging things around on my nice clean floors." Hinata was holding in her giggles.

" WHAT I'm a boy old man!" Naruto screamed out. Hinata's father sat their staring Naruto up and down.

" Tomboy I see." With that said Her father went upstairs to his room.

" What!" Naruto was now angry. The girls were trying to contain their giggles. They finished dragging Naruto upstairs and through him on the bed.

" Okay Naruto you get ready first." Ino yelled. The girls brought his dress out of the closet. Naruto groaned and let the girls do their stuff to him.

After Naruto went Ino then Hinata, Temari, Sakura, and finally the most difficult Tenten. Naruto looked like a total blonde girl and Tenten looked hot with her hair down and the colors matched her personality. The others looked really smexy in their dresses. Neji had a noise bleed when he saw Tenten.

They all entered their sexy black limo. They drove to school to meet up with their dates.

At Sasuke's house Sasuke was helping Gaara with his suit.

" You never worn a suit before and your rich?" Sasuke complained. Gaara ignored the complainer with a "hn"

" Oh I am so going to be all over Naruto! First I'm going to touch his skin and hold him and start grabbing his ba-." Sasuke was cut off by a irritated Gaara.

" Shut up! Keep it to your self. I don't need to hear what you're going to do with Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

" You're just jealous because you haven't asked Hinata out yet." Gaara glared at the working Sasuke.

" Hn." Gaara answered. Sasuke finished and both went to the front door where Lee stood waiting. They all entered Gaara's jeep.

Hinata got off the limo with the others and walked to the gym. When they entered the gym was breath taking. It was like entering a room full of diamonds and everything was up beat and everyone was dancing.

Naruto stood amongst the girls waiting for Sasuke. A lot of guys started to migrate toward the group.

" Hey their cutie. What's your name?" A tall blonde guy asked. Naruto looked up and glared.

" Go away! I'm waiting for someone." Naruto turned and was about to walk out but the guy's hand grabbed his shoulder.

" Hey. You coming to dance with me Blondie." He started to tug him. Out of nowhere Sasuke punched the Guy Square in the face and pulled Naruto into him.

" Hey ass wipe, this is my boyfriend." The guy stared in shock.

" You're a guy?" They guy looked horrified. Sasuke and Naruto smirked.

" What else would I be?" Naruto and Sasuke were now laughing at the guy's stupidity.

" I don't believe it." The guy stood up and walked away to the crowed of dancing teens.

" Sorry I'm late cutie. Gaara didn't know how to put on a suit." Sasuke giggled. Far off with Hinata Gaara sneezed.

" Oh Gaara are you getting sick?" A worried Hinata asked. Gaara glared out into the distance.

" No, I'm fine." He put his arm around Hinata and took her to the dance floor. Gaara and Hinata got into the rhythm of the music.

Tenten and Neji were also in the groove. The others were talking away and eating. Sasuke and Naruto were grinding on each other and getting a little sexual.

" Hey Sasuke." Naruto gasped out of breaths. Sasuke pushed Naruto's butt into his hard.

" What is it Naruto." Sasuke grunted. Naruto was getting hot and fuzzy.

" Let's go back to you're place." Sasuke smiled and dragged a very happy Naruto off.

Back to Gaara and Hinata where they were now sitting down.

" Gaara." A new person sat on the other side of the table. It was Sai, the one who stole Naruto.

" The reason I took Naruto was because I was on crack." Sai looked sad and beaten.

" You do drugs?" Gaara asked. Sai only nodded his head. Gaara gave a worried look. Hinata looked worried as well.

" Please Hinata, Gaara help me." Sai started to tear a little. Hinata got up to hug him.

" Okay we will help you." Gaara said. Sai smiled and nodded his head. A boy with long hair that resembled Sasuke came up behind Sai.

" Sai what are you doing?" Sai tensed up. The guy looked down at him and smiled.

" You have doing my drugs cousin." The guy grabbed Sai by the shoulders and stared into his eyes.

" Itachi I'm sorry." Sai looked bad. Itachi just looked at him and then smiled sweetly.

" Don't do it again." With that Itachi left. Hinata and Gaara were confused.

" You are related to Sasuke?" Gaara asked. Sai looked up and shook his head.

" No but since we all three of us look alike we are often mistaken for cousins or twins." Sai looked down again.

" Okay let's dance and tomorrow we will get you some help okay?" Hinata said and patted his back. Sai smiled and got up.

" Thanks." He left for the dance floor and started to grind with some guy. In the distance you could see Iruka and Kakashi making out in a corner, A very dark corner.

" Hinata can I talk to you?" Gaara grabbed her by her hand and walked out side. Hinata followed.

When they got outside Gaara stopped but started again. By the wall was their teacher, Orochimaru with a kid named Kabuto.

" Hinata I wanted to ask you if you would…" Gaara took a gulp, " Will you be my girlfriend." Hinata blushed but smiled.

" Yes!" Hinata jumped on him and their lips met in a chaste kiss. They started a make out session.

Behind the wall stood all their friends taking pictures. Sasuke and Naruto were to busy making out with each other.

" Gaara our friends are spying on us." Gaara broke the kiss to glare at them. All flinched and started to walk off except for Naruto and Sasuke.


	15. Wedding day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (how badly I wish I did

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (how badly I wish I did.)

Warnings: I like fluffy chickens!

Parings: You know the drill!

A/N This is the last chapter How sad but I am making another story! So please look for it!

Hinata stood in the front of the mirror. She had long hair and a crown of white lilies with a veil that flowed down her face. Her dress was long and white and it had no straps. The flowers she held were lilies and other assertive colorful flowers. She was smiling and blushing at her reflection.

" Hinata are done?" A cherry voice rang through the door.

" Yes, I'm ready." The door opened to show none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He walked in and smiled wide. Then a whole bunch of squealing went on and four pretty women entered the room.

" Aww! Hinata you look so beautiful in that dress," Ino and Sakura yelled and blushed.

" Gaara is so lucky." Temari smiled and patted Hinata on her shoulder. Everyone smiled at Hinata and then a panicked Sasuke walked in.

" Hinata, we are about begin!" Sasuke smiled and Hinata glanced once more into the mirror.

Gaara was standing on the right side of the priest in Hinata's back yard that was filled with flowers and roses. Gaara smiled out as the music started. First to come down the isle was Sasuke and Naruto (Naruto is wearing a dress ) Next was Neji and Tenten. Third were Temari and Shikamaru and then Sakura and Lee. Last were Ino and a very good looking Choji.

Everyone stood when the music came on to see the bride. Hinata walked slowly with her father. Hinata looked up and blushed when she saw Gaara staring at her. She couldn't brake eye contact with him it was like the first time they had meet.

_Flashback: _

"_I'm Hinata Hyuga." She took his hand and he swept her away to meet his other friends. Hinata could not help but notice how hyper the blond was._

" _Hey guys, this is my new best friend Hinata Hyuga." Hinata looked at the group. There was a Girl with amazing pink hair, a blond girl with a ponytail, a chubby boy, someone sleeping, A guy and his dog, and last aqua eyes staring at her purple ones. She fell in those deep blue eyes and it seemed like forever._

End

Hinata smiled at the memory, it was so long ago since then, 10 yeas to be exact.

Hinata's father was staring at the ground. He stopped right in the middle of the isle. He glared so harshly and looked up Hinata was worried,

" Father what's wrong?" Hinata's voice was small. Hinata's father looked up at her and said in a very cold heartless voice.

" Someone dirtied MY NICE CLEAN FLOOR!" Hinata was taken back a little but started to giggle.

Gaara looked on shocked at what Hinata's father had done. He smiled when he noticed Hinata started to giggle. The music started again and Hinata started to walk again.

Hinata let go of her father and took Gaara's hand into hers. He smiled at her and was captivated in her eyes.

" And do you Hinata Hyuga take Gaara to be your husband in sickness and in heath in death till you two part?" The priest smiled.

" I do." Hinata smiled and blushed.

" Then you may kiss the bride." Gaara bent down and kissed Hinata and both their eyes closed. Everyone was cheering and smiling for them. Both ran out to their limo that read " Just married".

One week later Hinata and Gaara were back from their honeymoon. They had started unpacking their stuff into their new home… umm mansion.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped over to help but got a little " hot" with each other so they left. Gaara and Hinata were tired after a while so they took a break.

Gaara took Hinata by the hand to the garden outback and sat her down on the bench.

" Do you remember the card I sent you when I sent you your first gift?" Gaara started to tint in his cheeks.

" Yes, in fact I still have it." Hinata blushed.

" Do remember what I wrote?" Hinata nodded her head. Hinata went back into her head.

Another flashback:

_My dear Hinata, _

_I know I have only met you this year. I remember when Naruto brought you over my heart skipped a beat. I stared at you and you stared back without fear or hatred. I was trying to deny that I had any feelings but I could never ignore your words. Before I knew it I was in love with you. I had a dream (I usually don't sleep) but I fell asleep and dreamed the most unbelievable dream. I will tell you the dream some day but not until it happens for real. I want you to think about what I had to say. _

_Love Gaara._

Hinata's eyes went wide. Gaara smiled at her gesture and looked into the sky.

" Well my dream was you and I getting married in a field of flowers." Hinata blushed.

" Wow." Hinata hugged her husband and started to kiss him. They were however interrupted by there friends.

" Well we came over to help. Do you want us to come back at a better time?" Neji asked. There were some little kids running around to Hinata's surprise.

" Whose kids?" Gaara asked. Everyone looked in the direction they were looking at.

" Oh! You will never believe this but Naruto and Sasuke adopted those two." Tenten informed them. Hinata and Gaara were shocked out of their minds.

The two kids ran up to Gaara and Hinata followed by their parents. One of the kids was a blond and had the bluest eyes and resembled Naruto a little bit but his whole attitude was shy but cute. The next kid was taller than the blonde and had long dark hair with green eyes.

" Surprised you guys hu?" Naruto was grinning ear to ear. Hinata and Gaara were speechless.

" Hey you two. This is your auntie and uncle." Both bowed and smiled.

" How old are you two?" Gaara asked

" I'm five." The blonde asked first. The kid with long dark hair smiled.

" I'm also five." Gaara looked at Sasuke with a question in his eyes.

" No Gaara they are not related." Gaara gave him another look.

" Yes! Naruto and I can control our selves." Gaara rolled his eyes. Everyone started to laugh.

The sun was shining and flowers were in full bloom. Hinata stared into Gaara's eyes and both leaned in and kissed each other. Everyone smiled and walked towards the house to help out. Hinata and Gaara smiled they both knew they were happy.

END


End file.
